UnX-pected Guests
by Moonchampion
Summary: Part One of a trilogy. Professor Xavier, Storm and Wolverine leave the mansion on business and the kids all alone. Imagine the students' surprise when they return home to find some unwanted guests.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

****

UnX-pected Guests

By

Moonchampion

"Get ready to eat grass, Summers," snarled Logan. "'Cause you're luck's run out."

Scott Summers could only smile after hearing Logan's words. He raised his eyebrows and pushed his ruby quartz glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "I hate to disappoint you, Old man, but I have just enough luck left to finish you off." Scott took a few steps backwards, away from Logan. "Ready, Kurt!"

The blue-furred German, Kurt Wagner, brushed his blue hair out of his eyes as he ran to the spot where Scott had been standing. Right in front of Logan. "Ja, let's show these jerkeys we mean business."

Scott sighed at his friend's remark. "You mean 'turkey,' Kurt," said Scott.

Kurt shrugged at the correction his friend made. Kurt placed his hand on the football and called hike. Kurt took a few steps backwards, as Scott dashed off down the field. Logan stood watching Kurt with a grin on his face. Kurt refocused his attention on Scott who was all the way down the field waving his hand, signaling for the ball. Kurt nodded, but noticed that Logan had started to charge towards him. Kurt panicked. What was he supposed to do?

Logan was only a few inches away when Kurt disappeared in a cloud of brimstone and sulfur. Logan's dive placed him on the ground, and Kurt re-materialized only a few feet to the right of where he had been standing. Kurt reached back and launched the ball. As the ball soared in the air, Scott Summers strolled down the field with his eyes on the ball. Scott extended his hands to catch the ball, which was headed straight towards him.

"Not this time Summers!" cried Evan Daniel as he and Scott leaped into the air to catch the ball. After a brief juggle in the air, Scott Summers manage to catch the ball. However, his attempt to gain control caused him to land off balance. Scott fell face first into a mud puddle. As Scott raised his head out of the puddle he heard the soft giggles from just up ahead. He shook his head, and used his hand to lay his wet hair on his head. As he looked up he saw Kitty Pryde and Jean Grey giggling as they stared at him.

Scott pulled himself off the ground and looked at the girls. A smile began to grow on his face. "Oh, so you girls thought that was funny," said Scott. "Well, check this out." Scott pulled his glasses down slightly and allowed a red optic blast to escape his eyes and hit the puddle. A small splash of water squirted into the girls' direction.

"Eww!" exclaimed Kitty, as she held up her hands in shock.

"Oh you're going to pay for that, Summers!" said Jean Grey. She started to sprint after Scott, who had started running in the opposite direction. Evan was hurled over in laughter. Jean noticed this, and paused in her pursuit of Scott momentarily. She telekinetically lifted some of the muddy water over Evan's head as he laughed. Then, she released the brown liquid. As the water washed over Evan, his laughter immediately stopped.

Kurt had walked up now, and was laughing loudly himself. "Ha-ha! Evan, it looks like you're all wet now!" teased Kurt. Kurt took a few steps closer to the pond. Then, he felt himself lose his balance as he fell into the puddle as well. Kitty and Evan began to laugh at the sight of the drenched demon.

"Well, it looks like you're a soggy elf now, Kurt!" said Kitty.

By this time, all five teens were at the pool of mud, splashing each other. Logan looked at the kids and released an annoying sigh. Then he turned and started towards the mansion. After a few minutes of splashing each other, the children started to feel a shower rain down over them. All five of them immediately stepped out of the puddle and started to dash towards the mansion as well. They entered the main hall of the mansion with still laughing and cheerful, until they saw the sight that awaited them.

Professor Xavier was seated in his wheelchair, apparently he had been waiting for them. The demeanor of his face seemed to show that he was upset. Next to the professor stood Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm. She was Evan's aunt, but she was also one of the students' teachers. The cheer in the children's faces disappeared as each of them gazed at the two adults who stood in front of them.

Scott took a few steps forward and swallowed hard before speaking. "Professor, is something wrong?" asked Scott.

Professor Xavier steepled his hands as he focused his attention on Scott. "I'm afraid we do have a problem, Scott. It seems that I have to go to Los Angeles this weekend for a very important conference. What I find even more troubling is that I need Ororo and Logan to accompany me as well."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Professor," said Scott.

The professor let out a small sigh as he began to speak. "You see, Scott, it seems that we're the guests at an International Confernence. As much as I would like to take you all with me, I simply cannot. It seems that this weekend you will all be home alone."

The faces of the students began to light up. Kurt raised his hands in the air, and began to scream. "PAR—," he yelled, but Evan and Kitty had clapped their hands over his mouth and pulled his arms out of the air.

"I'm afraid not, Kurt," said Professor Xavier. "There will be no party! You are all to return home and remain here after your classes on Friday. Is that clear?" The students nodded in response. "Very well. Scott, you are in charge. I expect you all to be on your best behavior."

Professor Xavier and Ororo turned and disappeared into the study. The students then turned and glared at each other. They would be home alone for the weekend. This was definitely seemed like a dream come true. "I can't believe we're going to be here alone," said Kitty excitedly. "What are we going to do? I know a big bash is definitely out, but can't we throw ourselves a private party or something." Smile started to form on the faces of the others at Kitty's suggestion.

"You three!" called Logan from the front door. "I need to see you, now!" Evan, Scott and Kurt looked at each other completely perplexed. They knew Logan was talking to them, but what had they done. They shrugged and followed him out of the door, and to the garage. They found Logan kneeling next to his motorcycle, polishing it.

"Listen, I'm only going to say this once," said Logan. "If anything and I mean anything, happens to my bike while I'm gone: The professor will never know where to find your bodies got it!" Logan threw the cloth into the garage and headed back towards the main house.

"What's his problem?" said Evan.

"He's just trying to scare us, that's all," responded Scott.

"Well, it's working," said Kurt.

The three boys headed back to the main house as the sun began to set. After school tomorrow, the mansion would belong to the five of them. They would have it completely to themselves until Professor Xavier and the others returned Sunday night. 

Scott and Jean pulled into the garage as Evan, Kitty, and Kurt (disguised with an image inducer) walked up. They all looked at each other and smiles started to grow on all their faces. They all raced for the front door, and rushed in. As they opened the door and stormed into the main hall, they found the entire mansion in chaos. Books from the library were all scattered about the hall. The chandelier had crashed to the floor. Furniture and broken china had been sprawled everywhere. The place looked as if a stampede of bulls had rushed through the mansion.

"Mein Gott! Vat hast happened?!" exclaimed Kurt.

"I don't know, but I didn't do it!" said Kitty.

"Man, whoever did this trashed the place pretty good," stated Evan. "Who could have done this?"

Jean closed her eyes for a moment, and suddenly they exploded open. "Scott! They're still here!"

"Who?!" Scott demanded.

"Summers, you're so slow. The red-head is talking about us," said a voice from the top of the stairs.

Xavier's students turned the attention to the top of the staircase where they saw Peitro Maximoff in his battle suit. Whenever he wore it he called himself Quicksilver. They had seen him in it before, when he had framed Evan for robbing the lockers at his former school. Along with Quicksilver were other teenage mutants they had run into before: Avalanche, The Toad and The Blob.

"Well, children," said a feminine voice from behind them. "I'm certain your guardian, Professor Xavier has taught you it is polite to entertain your guests." The voice belonged to a woman with blue skin and red hair.

"You're Mystique, aren't you?" asked Jean Grey.

"Yes. I'm flattered the Professor has mentioned me," teased Mystique.

"Don't be!" shouted Kitty. "Everything he had to say about you makes the Freddy Krueger nicer than the Easter Bunny!"

Mystique's smile turned into a scowl. "Well, little girl. I believe it's time to teach you and your friends some manners. Wouldn't you boys agree with me?" said Mystique to her young evil pupils.

As the four boys began to descend the stairs, Scott said, "You want get away with this, Mystique. Professor Xavier and the others will be back soon. You'll be outnumbered and finished."

Mystique and her pupils all began to let laughter escape their mouths. Xavier's students were confused and exchanged glances with each other. Why would they actually be laughing?

"You poor, young fools!" said Mystique. "We know where Professor Xavier is, and where he's headed. He won't be coming back anytime soon. As a matter of fact, he won't ever be coming back."

"What are you talking about?" asked Evan.

"Let's just say that my, employer, won't allow your precious Professor and his stooges to survive their little trip," explained Mystique. "That plane will never land at LAX. As a matter of fact, it will never land. The next time that plain touches the Earth, it will be in thousands of shredded, burning pieces."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Encounters of the 'X' Kind

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

****

Encounters of the 'X' Kind

(Part II of Un-Xpected Guests)

By

Moonchampion

Xavier's students stood in the center of the main hall, as all four of Mystique's pupils descended the stairs. Quicksilver began to run down the thin banister of the stairs as the Toad leaped along the wall. Scott clenched his teeth as their rivals came closer. Could things possibly be any worse? Their home had been invaded and trashed, and their teachers, their friends, were going to die. Scott Summers could feel the weight of the world on his shoulders, as he thought _I'm only a kid_.

"It is a pity, that you children must meet your end so soon," said Mystique with a smile of satisfaction on her face. "I'm afraid the game is over."

After hearing her words, a smile began to spread on Scott's face. "You're wrong, Mystique. The game is just beginning," said Scott. "Kurt! Kitty! Hide-n-seek!" After hearing those words, the blue-furred Kurt Wagner placed his hands on the shoulders of Scott and Jean. All three disappeared in an explosion of sulfur and brimstone. At the same time, Kitty placed her hands on Evan, and the two students started to phase through the floor.

Mystique clenched her hands and teeth in anger. She released a small roar of annoyance. "Find them, now! Do not let them escape!" The four boys began to look around the main hall, hoping to find a clue. "Not here, you idiots! Search the house! Look upstairs, in the basement, around the back! Look everywhere, but not here!" The four boys scrambled from the main hall after Mystique's explosion.

Kurt, Scott and Jean reappeared, from a cloud of sulfur and brimstone, outside the Danger Room. A few seconds later, Kitty and Evan joined their friends after emerging through the wall. A smile began to appear on each of the teens' faces, once they realized they had avoided the danger of capture, or worse.

"Scott, that vas really awesome!" exclaimed Kurt.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do now?" asked Kitty.

"We're going to do exactly what I said," replied Scott. "We're playing hide-n-seek. First, we change. Everyone grab your field suits."

They all scrambled towards the lockers outside of the Danger Room, and pulled out their field suits. Scott, Evan and Kurt all began to pull off their shirts and kick off their shoes. They only paused as they heard both Jean and Kitty clear their throats. When the boys looked up, they noticed that both girls stood watching them with their arms folded.

"And just where do you expect us to change?" asked Jean.

"Vat is wrong with changing here?" asked Kurt with a smile growing on his face.

"You're not that lucky, elf," replied Kitty.

"Step inside the Danger Room," said Scott. "You've got two minutes. After that we're coming in whether your ready or not." Kitty scoffed after hearing Scott's comments, and disappeared into the Danger Room. As Jean followed she pushed Scott's arm. "I was only kidding."

"You were?" said Kurt, confused by Scott's change of plans.

Scott slapped his forehead in disbelief, and Evan keeled over in silent laughter. Jean shook her head and disappeared into the Danger Room as well. In less than two minutes, both the girls and boys were in their training suits, and inside the Danger Room.

"Okay, this is the plan," said Scott. "We need to split up and pick these guys off one by one. Kurt, you and…."

"Vait!" exclaimed Kurt. "If ve're going to be fighting, shouldn't ve use our code names?"

"Code names? This ain't Mission: Impossible!" replied Evan.

"Please?" continued Kurt. He had his hands clenched as if praying for Scott to reply in his favor.

"Fine," said Scott reluctantly.

"Ja! Now, ve're cooking!" replied Kurt.

"Anyway – Nightcrawler, I want you and Shadowcat to lead whoever you can inside the Danger Room. Use the training programs to help you keep them busy. The rest of us will head upstairs, and try to lure them out of the house before they cause anymore damage. Everyone be careful. Let's move."

Cyclops, Jean and Spyke headed for the exit, leaving Kitty and Kurt alone in the Danger Room. "So, how are we supposed to get one of those guys in here?" asked Kitty. "I mean it's not like they'd be stupid enough to just waltz right into our little trap." Kurt shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Kitty sighed, "Oh you're a big help."

The doors of the Danger Room opened again. This time the Toad and Avalanche stepped into the room. "Well, look what we found," said Avalanche. "Don't tell me that you left me for some blue furball."

"Hey!" shouted Nightcrawler. Kitty held up her hand to hold Kurt back. 

"Remember the plan," she whispered.

"Hey vhy don't you come and say it to my face. Unless you're – how do you American say? – a shaking cat," said Kurt.

"You mean a… forget it," said Kitty.

Avalanche had started to rush towards the two teens. The Toad leaped after him, "No, wait! Don't go in there!" He was too late. The doors shut behind him.

"Computer, began Training Sequence 9," said Kitty. "And activate security lock-out." Red lights began to flash, as the floors and walls came to life. Large guns and other devices began to attack. Avalanche and the Toad bean to fight for their lives.

"That'll show them," replied Kitty.

"Kitty, look out!" yelled Kurt. A massive wooden block had swung from the air and smashed into Kitty from the left. The impact sent her soaring against the far wall. She began to stand up, but she was still dizzy from the hit. She started to shake her head to eliminate the dizziness. "Kitty!"

Kitty turned her attention to Kurt, who was now approaching her. His eyes had nothing but fear inside of them. Kitty turned her head to see a giant blade coming towards her. She held up her hands , knowing that there was nothing else she could do. She was too weak to phase, and too dizzy to move. Kurt dove towards Kitty. There wasn't enough time. Kurt bamfed right before Kitty's eyes. The next thing she felt was her head hitting the concrete floor.

"Oww!" yelled Kitty as she instinctively grabbed her head. She looked up to find herself on the floor of the Danger Room's control room. She also found Kurt lying on top of her exhausted. "Get off!"

"Are you okay?" asked Kurt. She noticed the concern in his eyes. He extended his hand to help her up. She reached for it, and he pulled her to her feet. Kitty started to wobble and collapse, but Kurt caught her and held her in his arms.

Kitty shook her head to rid herself of the remaining dizziness. She looked into Kurt's eyes, and noticed an even more concern in Kurt's eyes. She brushed his blue hair from around his face and smiled, "Thanks, Elf. You saved my life." Kurt smiled as Kitty began to stand on her own once again. "Listen, I know that I've been a little impolite towards you lately, but that's going to change now. From now on…."

Kitty stopped as she looked at Kurt's face, and saw that his lips were puckered. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I am vaiting for my kiss, for rescuing you," explained Kurt with his lips still waiting for the kiss.

"Oh get real!" said Kitty with light laughter. "Come on, let's go." Kitty was already halfway out the door.

Kurt sighed and began to follow her out the door. Then, he stopped and pressed a few keys on the control panel. "Ten minutes should keep you two busy long enough," he said. Then, he rushed out the door after Kitty.

Evan placed his foot on the top landing of the staircase. Everything was quiet, and he seemed to be alone. He cautiously stepped over the scattered debris, peeking into each room searching for any of Mystique's students. All of the rooms were empty, but trashed all the same.

When Evan came to the end of the corridor, there was another flight of stairs that led to Storm's greenhouse. Evan slowly crept up the stairs, and into the greenhouse. The sunlight shone brightly through the glass. Evan started to walk around the room.

The temperature seemed a little cooler than the last time he visited the room. It felt as if there were a slight breeze in the room. Suddenly, Evan felt something push him down and disappear with a gust of wind.

"Come on, Evan," said a voice. It was Quicksilver, but he managed to dash out of sight. "Do you think that you could for once give me a challenge?" Suddenly, Quicksilver made another pass by Evan and sent him to the floor once again.

Evan stood up and managed to fire a series of his bone spikes after Quicksilver. Quicksilver managed to avoid these with ease, as he simply sidestepped each one of them. "Tell me, Evan, what kind of name is Spyke? I mean it sounds like a dog's name. You know, I think I'm going to teach you a few tricks. Let's see, how about heel!" Quicksilver sped off in Evan's direction, then he leaped into the air and kicked Evan in the chest.

The impact drove Evan to the floor, and forced him to roll back a little. "Man are you dense or what? I tell you to heel, and you roll over! Well, let's see if you can get this one right. How about play dead?" Quicksilver again charged off towards Evan as fast as he could.

Evan saw his chance. He quickly created a long thin bone spike. Just as Quicksilver reached him, Evan sidestepped and extended the long spike. Quicksilver didn't have time to stop. As Quicksilver hit the spike, he was clotheslined. His head hit the floor hard enough to leave him unconscious.

Evan stepped over Quicksilver and shook his head. He grabbed some duct tape on one of the shelves, and began to tie Quicksilver up. As Quicksilver started to come to, he began to moan. His mouth, as well as the rest of him, had been rapped in duct tape. His eyes fell upon Evan filled with hate.

"Well, it looks like it's my turn to teach you some tricks, Peitro. Let's try this one: stay." Quicksilver began to squirm on the floor as Evan disappeared down the flight of stairs.

Scott and Jean entered the hanger cautiously. It appeared to be empty, with the exception of the Blackbird. The Professor and the others had taken a commercial flight towards Los Angeles. The two teens started towards the Blackbird, but stopped when they heard the someone moaning. They searched the entire area, and eventually their eyes fell upon Kitty, who was lying on her stomach on the floor.

Scott and Jean ran towards her immediately. Scott kneeled to her side and started her over. Kitty's eyes fluttered open. She placed her hand on the side of her head. She winced in pain as her hand touched it.

"Kitty, what happened?" asked Jean.

"I don't know," she replied. "I came in here and someone hit me from behind pretty hard."

"Where's Kurt?" asked Cyclops.

"Kurt?" said Kitty appearing confused. "Well, he…."

Kitty was interrupted as the Blob emerged from nowhere and grappled Jean. He started to squeeze the life out her, holding her as tight as he could. Scott rose to his feet and prepared to fire his optic blast at the Blob. He couldn't get an open shot at the Blob, not without hurting Jean. Scott looked at Jean again, she was unconscious and turning blue. Finally, the Blob dropped her and focused his attention on Cyclops.

"Aww!" teased the Blob. "Is the little boy going to cry because I hurt his little girlfriend. So, what are you going to do about it pipsqueak? Cry or try to fight?"

Cyclops ran at full speed towards the Blob. Just before the Blob could get his arms around Cyclops, the X-Man slid between the Blob's legs. The Blob stood up and turned around. Cyclops was nowhere in sight. The Blob began to walk around the hanger searching for his opponent. Where could he have possibly gone?

The Blob had walked to the back of the Blackbird. Suddenly, he started to here a rumbling coming from the engine's exhaust. The Blob only had the chance to look briefly, because a dark cloud of smoke burst from the exhaust. The Blob was completely blinded. He began to walk blindly across the hanger rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Fred!" called Cyclops. The Blob turned in the direction the voice had come from. He had just managed to clear enough of the smoke from his eyes to see a powerful optic blast headed directly towards him. The blast carried the Blob into the air and against the wall, where he lay unconcious. "Whew!" sighed Cyclops. He turned and ran back towards Jean. 

She was still blue. Scott checked her pulse. It was faint, but still there. Scott began to perform CPR. After a few breaths, Jean began to breathe on her own. Scott began to lift her into his arms. "Kitty, help me get her to the infirmary." There was no reply, and then, Scott turned his attention to his silent teammate. "Kitty?"

Kitty was standing and staring at Cyclops with an evil smile on her face. She had a some sort of gun pointed at him. Then, her face began to change. In fact, her entire body began to change. Her skin turned blue, and her hair red. "Mystique!" cried Cyclops.

"Very good, boy," said Mystique. "You would have made an excellent addition to my team. You're a natural born leader. You're calm under pressure, and able to outwit you opponents, no matter the disadvantage. It's a shame to have to put such talents to waste. However, I doubt you would join me. Am I correct, Mr. Summers?"

Cyclops stared at her silently with a frown upon his face. "I thought so." Mystique raised the gun and prepared to fire at Cyclops. "Farewell, Mr. Summers. Don't worry, your friends will all join you shortly."

Suddenly, a fire extinguisher went off. Mystique covered her eyes, trying to keep the CO2 from blinding her. Cyclops took the opportunity, and blasted Mystique with an optic blast. She fell to the floor unconscious, and the gun clattered out of her hand. Scott searched the room to find who used the extinguisher.

"You," said Scott. His eyes fell upon the Rogue mutant the X-Men didn't manage to reach. Scott began to take a step closer, and noticed that she took a step backwards. He stood his ground. "Thank you. Listen, why don't you come with us. We can help you. Please trust me."

"I… I can't," said the Rogue. She started to run for the door, but before she could reach it, the other X-Men emerged through the entrance. The Rogue stopped, and stared at them with fear.

"And just where do you think you're going, missy?" said Evan.

"Spyke, let her go. She helped us," said Scott.

The three X-Men, guarding the door stepped aside. The Rogue looked back at Scott, who was smiling. "Whenever you're ready, we're right here for you," he said. The Rogue turned back towards the door and disappeared through it. "Nightcrawler, prep the Blackbird for flight. It looks like we're going on a little road trip."

"What are we going to do about all the bad guys?" asked Kitty.

"Let's…" began Cyclops, as he focused his attention on Mystique and the Blob. They were gone. "Wait, where are they? Where did they go?"

"Who?" asked Evan.

"Mystique and the Blob," responded Scott. "They're not here anymore. They were both down, before you guys showed up."

"How is it possible for someone that big to just… disappear?" asked Kitty.

"I don't know, but we can't worry about that now," said Scott. "Let's get Jean aboard the Blackbird. I think she'll be okay."

"Where are we going?" asked Kitty.

"Road trip," responded Scott.

Professor Xavier sat in his seat and stared out the window of the plane. "They're beautiful aren't they, Charles?" asked Ororo. The Professor, remained silent and stared out of the window. "Charles?" she said again.

"I'm sorry, Ororo," said the Professor. "I suppose my mind is otherwise occupied," he responded.

"You're worried about the children, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. We've never left them alone, and gone this far away. I just…" said the Professor. He stopped immediately as if something were wrong. He shut his eyes and grabbed his head.

"Something wrong with, Chuck?" Logan asked as he sat down next to Ororo.

"I don't know. All of a sudden, he just got quiet," replied Ororo.

The Professor's eyes exploded open, filled with disbelief. "No, it can't be," he said with disbelief. "Not him! Not now!"

"What is it, Charles?" asked Ororo. "Who is it?"

Suddenly, the metal of the plane began to squeak, as if it were being crushed. The Professor glanced out of his window. Ororo and Logan peered through the glass as well. They each saw a man, surrounded by some aura of energy. He wore a red suit and red helmet, each trimmed in purple. He also wore a purple cape, which gently flowed with the winds. The Professor turned to his companions, with no hope in his eyes, "It's Magneto."

TO BE CONCLUDED…


	3. Enter: Magneto

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

****

Enter: Magneto

(Part III of Un-Xpected Guests)

By

Moonchampion

The passengers of the plane were crowding at the windows to marvel at the sight outside of the plane. Thousands of feet in the air, miles above the ground, a man levitated outside of the plane. The man wore a red outfit, trimmed in purple. He was also wrapped in a purple cape. The flight attendants tried to calm the passengers and have them sit in their seats, but the passengers were too captivated by the marvel.

The metal of the plane began to shriek again, and the man outside began to move closer to the plane. As the shrieking of the metal grew louder, screams began to erupt from the passengers. The attendants tried to calm the passengers as they rushed to their seats. Some placed their heads in their laps, while others appeared to be praying.

Professor Xavier reached for his temple and winced in pain. Ororo placed her hand on his shoulder. "So many voices," whispered the Professor. The panic of the passengers in such close proximity was overwhelming to the Professor.

"Charles, who is this man?" asked Ororo.

Suddenly, the ceiling of the plane started to rip open and peel away. The air in the cabin began to rush out. Items from all over the plane began to scatter into the air. Many people buried their heads in their laps or covered their faces. Eventually, the debris stopped flying about the cabin and floated to the ground.

"It looks like we're about to find out," replied Logan.

The cabin began to glow with a light blue hue. The hole in the ceiling was the source of the light. Slowly the man, who had been outside the plane, descended into the cabin. His body was surrounded with crackles of blue energy. As his feet touched the floor, it seemed like everyone's heart had stopped.

The passengers of the plane looked at the man in awe. The blue energy surrounding him slowly disappeared. The man started to walk down the aisle towards Professor Xavier. Logan leapt out of his seat and ran towards the mysterious man. Logan leaped into the air to tackle the man, but found himself unable to move in mid-air. The passengers of the plane gasped in awe, as Logan remained suspended in the air unable to move.

"What the…?" began Logan.

"You will release my colleague!" proclaimed Ororo. She was now standing in the aisle. "I do not know who you are, but I will not allow to harm my friend, or anyone else on this plane. Now, release him!" Ororo stood defiantly waiting for the man to make his decision.

"I'm sorry, Miss Munroe, but I believe I would rather have Mr. Logan stick around," he replied. With only the motion of his hand, Logan's body began to fly backwards towards Ororo. Ororo quickly moved out of the path, as Logan's body flew passed her and pasted itself to the wall. Logan grunted, appearing to try and free himself. However, as before he was unable to move.

"I will not allow this to continue any long—," began Ororo. She allowed her left hand to grab her temple, as she winced in pain. "I won't allow you to…." Ororo howled in pain and fell to her knees.

"What are you doing to her?" cried Logan as he flexed his muscles again to free himself. However, he was still unsuccessful.

Ororo's cries of pain disappeared as her head fell to the floor of the plane. Logan looked at her limp body, and allowed his eyes to fall upon her attacker. "Don't worry, Mr. Logan. I assure you that your colleague is still alive. I simply caused her to pass out by slowing iron in her blood headed to her brain," said the man underneath the red helmet trimmed in purple. He continued his walk up the aisle and stepped over Ororo's body. He then gazed at Logan, still trapped against the wall, before turning to his right where he found Charles Xavier sitting in his seat staring at him.

"Good afternoon, Charles," said the man.

"Hello, Erik," responded Charles. "I see that your have gained better control of your powers over the years. However, I must admit that I am disappointed that your PR skills haven't improved as well." The professor sighed, and asked, "What do you want, Magneto?"

"What I want is simply for you to die, Charles," stated Magneto. Professor Xavier's eyes widened as he heard Magneto's wish. "Your hopeless quest to unite mutant and mankind has been nothing more than an annoyance… until now. Your dream, which is beginning to take shape, is interfering with my own plans. Hence, I have decided to eliminate the obstruction by eliminating the source."

"Magneto, wait!" exclaimed Charles. "You can't do this! What about the innocent people on the plane?"

"Don't you understand, Charles?" asked Magneto. "The destruction of this plane will only help prove my point: That Homo-sapiens superior should reign supreme." Magneto sighed as he stared into the eyes of Professor Xavier. "Charles, I once believed as you do. However, history has shown me repeatedly, that given the chance mankind will try to destroy what is different. Look at the Jews, slavery…."

"All of those transgressions were corrected, Erik," protested Xavier. "Mankind has accepted the punishment for those wrongs, and are attempting to atone for those transgressions."

"And yet they always seem to commit such acts everyday. They don't value their own lives, Charles! What makes you think they will care about ours? About yours?" said Magneto. "I'm afraid it's over, Charles. Farewell, my friend."

Magneto stretched his arms wide and began to glow with blue energy. The metal began to shriek once again and screams erupted from the passengers. Professor Xavier clutched his head. The fear of the passengers was overwhelming to him. However, everything would be silent in a few minutes. 

Everyone could feel the plane tilt downwards. Directly over the Rocky Mountains, the plane was about to soar into a mountainside. The controls were not responding to the pilot's attempts. Magneto had complete control of plane. In a few minutes it would all be over. 

"Come on, Schnell man! Schnell!" exclaimed Nightcrawler from the co-pilot's seat.

Scott Summers piloted the Blackbird at speeds exceeding sound, attempting to reach the plane his teachers were on before it was too late. The Blackbird soared through the clouds, pushing them aside. "We're not going to make it like this," said Cyclops.

"We can't just give up," said Kitty. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

The cabin of the Blackbird fell silent. The teens looked at each other to find hope in no one's eyes. Tears began to form in Kitty's eyes as she realized that no one could think of a plan.

"Oh, great!" exclaimed Evan. "It looks like we've got company."

The other X-Men glanced out the window to find another jet approaching quickly from behind. "That's Principal Darkholme's jet," said Jean.

"We don't have time to deal with them," stated Evan. "We've got to reach that plane before it's too late."

"I've got an idea," said Scott. "Everyone make sure you strap in real tight… and pray." Scott allowed his hands to dance over the controls. He glanced over at Kurt, who stared at him with his mouth wide open.

"Are you crazy?!" exclaimed Kurt. "You're going to get us killed!"

"We don't have a choice. If we don't go for it, then the Professor and the others are as good as dead," explained Cyclops.

"Whoa," said Evan. "Why did you say he's crazy?"

"He's going to take us outside the atmosphere, and drop back down," explained Kurt. "It vill give us the velocity ve need, but ve may break up on re-entry."

"Listen, we need to make a decision now," said Scott. "Trying to meet up with the plane following the normal flight path will take hours. This sub-orbital arc will only take a couple of minutes."

"Assuming ve don't turn into pancakes on the vay down," said Kurt.

"If we break up during re-entry, we'll be dust, Elf. Not pancakes," said Scott. "It's time to put it to a vote, guys. We only do this, if we're all in. So, if anyone's against it, tell me now. Cause if it doesn't work, I doubt you'll get to say 'I told you so.'"

"Oh, now you vant to get a sense of humor," said Kurt.

"I'm in," said Jean. Jean smiled faintly as her eyes met Scott's.

"So am I," said Kitty. "After all, what do we have to lose?"

"Everything," said Evan. "That's why I'm in. Whattaya say, 'Crawler?"

Kurt looked at his friends and sighed. Then, a smile formed on his face. "You guys didn't really think I vould back out did you. After all, 'Trouble' is my middle name."

"You got that right," snapped Kitty.

"All right, here we go," said Scott. He pulled back on the lever and the Blackbird began to climb. The plane started to shake gently, and grew more violent as they ascended. "Jean, do you think you can use your telekinesis to help hold the plane together?"

"I'll try," said Jean. She closed her eyes, and moments later the plane stopped shuddering so violent. Beads of sweat began to poor from Jean's forehead. "How… much… longer?"

"Just a few more seconds," replied Scott. After the seconds past, the Blackbird stopped shuddering completely. "You can stop for now, Jean. I think we're going to need you on re-entry. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Jean nodded and started to relax, now that the pressure was off. Re-entry was going to be a lot more difficult than that. She would need all of her strength to help hold the Blackbird together, and even then there were no guarantees.

Mystique piloted her jet directly on the trail of the X-Men's Blackbird. Her team of young mutants had been outsmarted and outwitted by Xavier's students. Mystique was furious. What could have possibly gone wrong? She glanced to her right to find Quicksilver still pulling duct tape off his suit and out of his hair. Avalanche and the Toad were exhausted, and the Blob was covered in black engine exhaust. The Rogue stared out of the window, obviously disturbed about something.

"Rogue, where were you? You were needed for back-up," said Mystique.

"I—uh, I…," began Rogue.

"Look!" exclaimed Quicksilver.

Everyone aboard turned their attention to what Quicksilver had been pointing at. The Blackbird had begun to ascend higher into the air. "What are they doing?" asked Avalanche.

"They're attempting to travel via a sub-orbital arc," explained Mystique. "Quite ingenious, but very risky."

"Well, what are we going to do, now?" asked the Toad. "We'll never catch up now."  
"Wrong. We're going to follow them," said Mystique.

"Are you nuts?!" erupted the Blob.

Mystique turned to face the large teen. Her icy glance made the entire cabin go silent and sent chills down their spines. "Don't ever question me again, Mr. Dukes. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ye—yes ma'am," replied the Blob.

Quicksilver and Mystique pulled back on the levers and followed the climb of the Blackbird. As they rose, the plane began to shudder. As they ascended into space, the jet began to shudder more and more violently. The Rogue held on to her seat tightly, as her eyes fell on the Blackbird in front of them.

"Pull down now!" commanded Mystique. Quicksilver did as he was told, and the plane accelerated to speeds beyond belief. The Blackbird disappeared from view within an instant. The jet continued to shudder, and seemed to be on the brink of ripping itself apart. "Avalanche?"

Avalanche struggled to stand on his feet and placed his hands on the ceiling of the jet. As he released geometric pulse throughout the plane, the shuddering subsided. After a few minutes the velocity of the jet began to slow. The view revealed a range of mountains was below.

"Ah, the Rocky Mountains," said Mystique. "Xavier's pupils are already too late. Look." Everyone looked out the windshield to see a 747 plane headed directly towards a mountainside.

"How did we get here so fast?" asked the Toad.

"Do not concern yourself with how, boy," responded Mystique. "Simply enjoy the fact that you're here to witness the dawn of your ascension. When you will no longer bear the label of 'outcast,' and obtain a title of dominance."

"Uh—right. Of course," said the Toad with confusion.

"You idiot!" erupted Quicksilver. "She's saying that people… humans will have to respect you because you're a mutant! You will have power and control over them!"

"Oh," said the Toad. "I knew that."

"It all begins here," continued Mystique. "Once the plane crashes into the mountain, Xavier's dream of a peaceful co-existence will shatter into pieces along with him."

"What about the other people on the plane?" asked the Rogue, seemingly with stress in her voice.

"It's a small price to pay for that which we so richly deserve," said Mystique. Mystique returned her attention to the plane headed for the mountain. An evil smile began to spread across her face. The war was over, and Charles Xavier and his X-Men had lost.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Scott. He looked at the faces of his friends. In a few moments they would attempt to re-enter the Earth's atmosphere. Chances are that they wouldn't survive. If they did manage to survive, there were still no guarantees that they would be able to save the Professor and the others.

"Are we ready?" said Kurt. "Ve are the X-Men, man! Ve're ready for anything!" The others nodded in agreement. A smile started to spread across their faces. Scott turned his attention back towards the windshield. His hands danced across the controls, then the plane steadily started to shift downwards.

The Blackbird's descent began to accelerate quickly. The jet again began to shudder. Jean started to extend another telekinetic field to hold the plane together. "Ahhh!" cried Jean in pain. The friction was much stronger than before. Still Jean knew she couldn't release the field. If she did, the Blackbird would shatter to pieces.

"I see the plane!" exclaimed Evan. The others (except Jean) gazed out the window. Miles below they saw the plane headed for a mountain side. "Look who else is here!" Evan pointed to the opposite side of the windshield. It was Darkholme's jet.

"How did they get here so fast?" cried Kitty.

"I don't know," said Scott. "Anyway, it's time to slow our descent. Kurt, pull back on the co-pilot controls. With this much speed, it's going to take us both." Both of the teens began to pull, but the Blackbird began to spiral as it continued its descent and continued to accelerate.

"What's going on?" cried Kitty. "Why aren't you guy's pulling up?"

"Ve're trying!" exclaimed Kurt. "The controls aren't responding!"

"The wind resistance is too strong," said Scott. "The flap on the right wing won't budge. We're stuck in a tale spin."

"I can't… hold… it much… longer," Jean stressed. 

"I've got an idea," said Evan. He motioned for Kitty to follow him. The two teens stumbled towards the back of the Blackbird. The spiraling and shuddering of the Blackbird was so violent it was hard for them to stand. Finally, Evan motioned for Kitty to stop. "Can you phase me halfway through the wall?"

"Why?" asked Kitty.

"One of my spikes may be able to prop the flap up, so that Scott and Kurt can pull us out," he explained.

"It's too dangerous. If I lose my grip you'll fall," she said.

"It's our only chance, Kitty," responded Evan.

Kitty grabbed Evan's waist tightly. "Go for it!" she exclaimed.

The two X-Men walked towards the wall of the plane. Evan positioned his hand in front of himself. He watched as it passed through the bulkhead of the jet. Then his head followed. After a few seconds, Evan found half of his body outside the Blackbird. The sight of the sky spiraling in circles brought a sense of nausea to his stomach. Evan closed his eyes, and didn't re-open them until they were staring at the wing of the Blackbird. A large spike began to push through Evan's hand. Once he was satisfied with the length, he took the spike into his other hand. 

Evan lined up the spike with the wing flap. He began to beat on the flap, but it still wouldn't budge. Then, he got an idea. Evan began to move back into the plane. Once he was entirely inside, he pointed at the floor. Kitty understood, and Evan began to phase through the floor, with only their legs remaining inside the Blackbird. Once he was halfway outside again, Evan refocused on his target. Now, he was focusing on the bottom of the plane. Evan tapped at the flap, but it still wouldn't budge.

Evan sighed in defeat. Then, his gaze wondered towards the mountains below, which were fast approaching. Evan refocused his attention on the flap. With one final attempt, Evan threw the spike at the flap. The spike collided with the flap, which instantly flew upwards. Then, Evan felt himself get pulled back into the jet.

"Yes!" exclaimed Evan. "Two points!"

The Blackbird began to pull out of its spiraling dive. The shuddering of the jet lessened, and Jean fainted as she released her telekinetic field surrounding the Blackbird. Kurt began to pilot the Blackbird back toward the 747 as Scott left his seat to check on Jean. He gently brushed her soaked red hair from her forehead as she awoke.

"Nice going, Jean," whispered Scott. Jean smiled as he helped her back into her seat.

"What do we do now?" asked Kitty, as she took her seat next to Jean. "How do we stop that plane from crashing into that mountain."

Scott stared out the windshield as he took his seat in the pilot's chair. Scott took control of the Blackbird once again and began to approach the 747 from behind. He maneuvered the Blackbird so that it was under the belly of the jumbo jet. "Hang on, guys. Here's where the ride gets bumpy," said Scott.

Both planes were less than a mile away from crashing into the mountainside. Scott lifted the nose of the Blackbird so that it pushed against the belly of the plane. The 747 briefly lifted, but began to push back down. Scott tried again, but the plane continued to push against the Blackbird.

"Kurt. Jean," called Scott. "I want you two to continue to push against the plane. Evan and Kitty, you're with me. We're going aboard the plane to see what's wrong." The three teens moved towards the rear of the Blackbird. Scott tapped a panel that opened a circular exit on the roof of the Blackbird. "Kitty, do you think you can phase all three of us through the floor of the plane?"

"I hope so," she responded. "Hold on tight." The guys wrapped their arms around Kitty. "Guys, I would like to be able to breathe you know." Scott and Evan loosened their grips slightly. All three of them began to work their way through the opening and through the floor of the plane. 

As they phased through the floor, the passengers began to point in their direction completely awestruck. Once they had fully materialized they looked towards the front of the plane where they saw Ororo unconscious on the floor, Logan stuck to the wall of the plane, and a new player in the game.

"Who are you?" said Evan.

"Charles, I must admit I am impressed by your students' abilities. I expected Mystique and her students would have been more efficient in dealing with them. Apparently they made a mistake in underestimating them," said Magneto.

"Yeah, well it looks like you made the same mistake, mister," said Scott. As he prepared to fire an optic blast at Magneto, he felt something wrap around his neck and squeeze. Cyclops looked up to find that the Toad hanging threw the opening in the roof of the plane. The Toad's tongue was wrapped tightly around Scott's throat.

"Eew! Gross!" exclaimed Kitty.

"Hang on Scott," said Evan. Evan started to reach for the Toad, but fell back to the floor of the plane in a blur. A series of fists were hitting his face at unimaginable speeds. Quicksilver began to pummel away at Evan as fast as he could. Evan was hardly able to block the punches coming at him.

Kitty began to back away from the scene of action. Then, she felt herself bump into someone. She turned around to find the Rogue there. Rogue started to reach for her face, with her hand ungloved. Kitty phased and Rogue's hand passed right through her. Kitty, still phased, ran right through Rogue. After becoming solid again, Kitty extended her foot and landed a kick into the lower portion of Rogue's back. Rogue stumbled forward and bumped into Quicksilver.

Evan took advantage of the open shot and landed a heavy blow into Quicksilver's head, using a bone spike he created. Then, seeing that Rogue was about to regain her balance, Evan extended a spike that landed in Rogue's stomach. Rogue stumbled backwards, with the air knocked out of her. Evan managed to get to his feet. He turned his attention back to the Toad. Using the same bone spike he used on Rogue, Evan threw the spike in the Toad's direction forcing him to lose his balance. The Toad came crashing down right on top of Quicksilver. Both of the boys were now officially out.

The Toad's grip around Scott's neck was released. Scott fell to his knees clutching his neck for air. When he looked up, he saw Magneto standing directly in front of him. Cyclops was frozen, and had no idea what to do next.

"Hey you!" cried Kitty to Magneto. "Chill out!" Kitty threw a coke can directly at Magneto. Magneto simply raised his hand, and brought the soaring can to a complete halt just in front of his face. Magneto shook his head disapprovingly. Then, he glared at Kitty to find that she had a smile on her face. "Now, Cyclops!"

Magneto looked down to find Cyclops' visor beginning to glow red. An optic blast erupted from the visor and collided with the coke can. The beverage exploded in every direction. Some of the brown liquid flew into the eyes of Magneto. He stumbled back and brought his hands to cover his eyes.

With Magneto distracted, his concentration was broken. Logan's body fell to the ground, and the passengers aboard the plane could feel the plane begin to elevate. Cyclops fired a second blast into the abdomen of Magneto. Magneto stumbled back even further, right into the arms of Logan.

Logan wrapped his arms around the neck of Magneto, attempting to restrain him. Evan and Scott quickly ran forward to help Logan restrain the Master of Magnetism. The group continued to scuffle with each other, completely forgetting the mountain they were fast approaching.

"I have an idea!" cried Kurt.

"Of course, we can use the lift engines to reinforce the elevation of the plane. Good thinking, Kurt," said Jean enthusiastically.

"I really vish you vouldn't do that," said Kurt. "It's kind of creepy."

"Sorry," said Jean.

Jean's hands danced across the control panel to engage the lift engines underneath the Blackbird. Kurt started to pull the nose of the Blackbird up once again so that they could lift the nose of the plane over the mountains. The Blackbird continued to push against the huge plane above. Finally, the plane above began to follow suit. It's nose began to rise, and so did the rest of the plane.

"Uh-oh," said Kurt.

Jean looked out the windshield. They were going to be cutting it very close. The plane appeared to be out of danger, but the Blackbird seemed as if it was still going to hit the tip of the mountain.

"Hang on, Jean," said Kurt. Kurt raised the entire Blackbird level with the Belly of the plane as close as he possibly could. As they approached the mountain it seemed that they would be out of danger.

"Wait a go, Kurt!" said Jean. "You did…"

Jean was interrupted by the loud screech of metal grinding rock. The belly of the Blackbird had scraped the tip of the mountain. Jean's eyes widened as she looked at Kurt, who could only shrug apologetically.

"Oh vell, it could have been worse, right?"

The three X-Men continued to wrestle with Magneto, until he widened the magnetic field around his body to push them away. Cyclops and Spike fell in front of Magneto, while Wolverine was pushed back up against the wall. Wolverine stood to his feet and let out a low growl .

"I have grown tired of this little war game, Xavier," said Magneto. "The next time we meet, I will show neither you or your X-Men any mercy. Now, stand aside."

"You don't really think we're just going to let you walk outta here do ya?" said Wolverine.

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Magneto. 

He raised his hand and the door of the plane opened. The pressure in the cabin began to destabilize and the passengers began to panic. Everyone began to buckle their seatbelts, and the X-Men grabbed on to whatever they could. In all the chaos, Quicksilver and the Toad had managed to escape through the roof and back to Darkholme's jet. Logan unleashed his claws and grabbed hold of Ororo, whom was still unconscious. None of the passengers noticed his claws because they were all covering their heads from flying debris.

"Until next time, Charles," said Magneto. Then, he rose elevated himself through the opening in the roof of the plane.

Rogue, who had been left by her teammates was holding on to a seat. Her grip began to slip. As she screamed, Cyclops turned to see her body being sucked out of the door.

"Rogue!" cried Cyclops. Cyclops released his grip and followed Rogue out the door of the airplane.

"Cyclops! What are you doing?" called Evan. It was too late, Cyclops was gone. "Logan! You've got to wake up Auntie 'O! Cyclops just got sucked out of the plane."

Logan began to shake Ororo awake. Her eyes fluttered open, and she shook her head as if trying to shake off a sense of dizziness. "Storm, Cyclops is outside of the plane. You're they only one who can save him. You up for it?" Ororo nodded at Logan. He then released his grip and Ororo disappeared out the door as well.

Cyclops continued to dive downwards into Rogue's direction. She continued to fall to the ground waving her arms helplessly. Cyclops extended his hand in her direction. "Grab it!" he called to her. Seeing no other option, Rogue took his hand.

"Ah thought you couldn't fly!" shouted Rogue.

"I can't!" he responded.

"What?!"

Suddenly, the two teens felt their descent began to slow. They looked up to see that Storm had created a pocket of wind to catch them and carry them back towards her. Rogue held on tightly to Scott. The group continued to ascend until they reached the Blackbird. The doorway opened, and Storm used her wind pocket to deposit Rogue and Cyclops aboard the Blackbird.

"Thanks, Storm," said Cyclops.

Storm continued her ascent, where she used a gust of wind to shut the door of the plane. A few moments later, Shadowcat and Spyke reappeared through the opening in the ceiling of the Blackbird. Storm entered through the same door that Cyclops and Rogue had. The door shut behind her.

"The plane is going to land in Denver, and transfer the passengers to another connecting flight," reported Jean.

"Excellent," said Storm. "We'll collect Logan and the Professor once they land. As for you…."

Rogue began to cower into a corner of the Blackbird. The eyes of the other X-Men were upon her. She was scared, she'd been captured by the enemy and deserted by her friends. "We will be willing to take you back to Bayville if you like," offered Storm. Rogue remained silent until the Blackbird landed.

The Professor and Logan strolled through the airport searching for Storm and the others. Eventually, they found them standing together in front of the airport restaurant in their civilian clothes. All the students were present and accounted for. Kurt was sporting his image inducer, and the Rogue was present also. However, she seemed uncomfortable.

"So Professor, how do you think we faired against our first major villain?" asked Scott.

"The team did quite well. You on the other hand took a risk that could have cost you your life. Perhaps I should re-evaluate my decision on leaving you in charge," stated the Professor.

"Come on, Professor. Rogue was in trouble. Her own crew abandoned her," replied Scott.

"That doesn't change the fact that you endangered your life, and the life of your friends as well. I'm afraid I will have to punish you for your conduct, Scott," said the Professor.

"Vell, you'll have to punish us all, Professor," said Kurt.

"Yeah!" agreed Kitty.

"If Scott should be punished, then we all should," said Jean.

"That's right," added Evan. "Everything we did, we did as a team."

Logan sighed, "I told ya to save the teamwork unit for the last semester."

"Yeah, if you're going to punish Scott for jumping out a plane, you should punish us for trashing the Danger Room, and taking the Blackbird into spa—," began Kurt. However, Kitty and Evan clapped her hands over his mouth.

"Well, it sounds like you all had quite an adventure," said Ororo.

"It was worth it," said Jean. "We saved you guys and, now the Rogue…."

"Is gone!" finished Logan. Everyone turned to find that she had disappeared.

"Well, Summers," began Evan, "looks like you went skydiving for nothing."

"What do we do now?" sighed Scott.

"We won't give up on the Rogue, Scott. I believe the events of today will lead her in the right direction. As for your punishment…," started the Professor. "You will all be responsible for cleaning up the mansion and repairing the Blackbird." Sighs and groans of disapproval began to erupt from the teens. "After you get back from LA"

Their faces began to glow as they all cheered. "Looks like they've got you wrapped around their pinkies, Chuck," stated Logan.

"Perhaps, but they deserve a break after what they've been through," replied the Professor. "After all, they are only children."


End file.
